


Day 14: Defenestration

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunt Gone Wrong, Poor Innocent Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: The act of throwing someone out of a window.





	Day 14: Defenestration

Sam felt his lungs burning as he turned the corner pushing himself to go further, he had to make it to that room. 

“Cas! Some help would be nice.” Sam called breathlessly.

Casting a glance behind him he saw the werewolf gaining on him. The tip had been for ghouls so he had been completely unprepared for a were. He slid around another corner and finally saw the room he was looking for. This used to be the textile room so it had a heavier door then the rest, he had seen it while coming through earlier. Pushing himself faster he made it to the room pulling the door shut. He heard the werewolf hit it from the other side with a large thump. Looking around he spotted a piece of metal rod, he pushed it through the handles barring the door for the moment. Looking further into the room he realized he had cornered himself, there were no other exits only big pane windows which would do no good seeing as he was two stories off the ground. He heard the were bash into the door again.

“Cas, please. I'm kinda stuck here man.” He said to himself more than anything.

The door was bashed again this time groaning with the effort of staying together. Taking a quick inventory of his surroundings he picked up what looked to be a broken arm off of one of the machines. Another bash but this time the door caved in, Sam quickly hid behind one of the machines and waited. In came the werewolf taking a glance around then putting their nose to the ground sniffing a few times. It tracked him around the room till its nose was peaking past the machine Sam was hiding behind. It let out a deep growl opening its maw to reveal sharp teeth ready to tear into something. Sam swung the Bar around with as much force as he could muster hitting the were in the head before scrambling off to the far side of the room. The were let out a piercing cry and pawing at its head where a steady stream of blood was starting to form. Growling again it shook its head a few times before following Sam.

Sam was out of places to go, the were stood between him and the door. Before he could make a move a voice sounded.

“Sam, you called?”

Sam turned and let out a grin. “Hey Cas, Yeah. I am in kinda a bind.”

Cas turned as the were rounded the last piece of machinery. “I see. Do you trust me?”

Cas turned back to Sam in time to see his brow furrow. “Of course I trust you.”

Cas nodded. He approached Sam pulled him by the front of his shirt. “Close your eyes and don't scream.”

Sam's brow furrowed even further. “Don't scream?...” Before he could finish his sentence the were lunged and Cas pushed him backward with a great force. Sam registered the sound of breaking glass before he was falling. He now understood what Cas meant, the problem was he couldn't have screamed if he tried. All the air left his lungs and time seemed to go in slow motion as he fell away from the building. Time caught up with him as he crashed down to earth, he lay there fighting to get air in his lungs. Finally able to take a few deep breaths he looked back up at the building, he could see the broken window but no Cas.

“The monster is dead” Came Cas's voice from beside him. 

Sam turned over to look at him. He was standing off to the side with not a hair out of place. Sam turned his attention to himself and saw he was laying in a pile of discarded fabric from the mill.

“Cas! You don't just throw people out windows?”

Cas frowned. “You wanted help did you not? I got you away from the monster and to safety.”

“By throwing me out of a window? What if you missed. What if this wasn't here?” Sam was fighting to get his way out of the fabric to stand next to the confused angel.

“But it was here Sam. You are safe and the monster is dead. I do not see what the problem is.”

Sam grit his teeth but decided not to respond instead heading towards the car he had stolen. Cas followed behind still trying to figure out where he went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
